Mew Mew Abduction
by Hika Yagami
Summary: The 4Kids Entertainment has starting to kidnap the characters of Tokyo Mew Mew and are replacing them with the dubbed copies. Can Keiichiro stop them in time? Chapter 11 is up in all it's glory! The fight finally draw to a close!
1. Operation Mew Mew Power

Mew Mew Abduction: Chapter 1

By: Hika Yagami

AN: I, along with most of the fans, am very disappointed in 4Kids entertainment and what they did to Tokyo Mew Mew. I am also disappointed in the names especially for the boys. This story is dedicated to all the fans. Enjoy and please R and R.

Another day's work was done at Café Mew Mew. Keiichiro went outside and put up the closed sign. There was a rustle in the bushes. He looked around but saw nothing. For some reason, he was feeling uneasy the whole day. It was as if someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and walked back in.

Maybe he should have followed his instincts because in the bushes two mysterious men were looking at the café. One was blond and the other was a long-haired brunette with a ponytail. The brunette hit the blond on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"He almost spotted us!!" the brunette answered, "If that happened, then the whole operation would've been ruined!"

"We are not supposed to capture them yet so why are we here?"

"We are supposed to watch them so we can mimic their movements and try to pass off as them after we make the capture."

"Well, it seems to be getting late, we better get back to the boss, Wesley," said the blond.

The brunette smirked, "Right, Elliot. We now have enough info to start the capture."

In the café, the girls have finally finished cleaning and got dressed to get home. Ryou walked in handing each of them an envelope.

"It's pay day," Ryou explained.

Pudding was excited. "YIPEE!!! I get money na no da!!!"

Ichigo looked at the check. "What? Only10,000 yen? I'm sure I worked more than that!!"

Mint walked up to Ichigo. "There's no use in complaining. Just be happy with what you have."

"That's easy for you to say. You're rich!!"

Ryou looked over and saw Keiichiro in the kitchen looking out the window.

"You girls can go home now. I doubt there will be any enemy activity tonight."

After the girls left, Ryou went in the kitchen.

"Keiichiro, what is it?"

"I've been having this feeling that we're being watched."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Not sure. It's best to keep things monitored for a while."

Meanwhile, Elliot and Wesley went into a building the had the words 4Kids on the top. They went to a door that had a lock in which you had to tell its code. Wesley went up to the door.

"Mew Mew Power."

The door opened and they both went in. There were two other men with lab coats. They were at a table and it seemed that they were trying to put something together. They stopped as soon as they saw the boys. One of them walked up to them.

"How was the operation?"

Elliot answered, "We have gathered enough data to start the first capture. What are we to do next?"

The second man walked up holding a pink puffball-like creature. He gave it to Wesley.

"You are to capture the robot called "Masha" and replace it with this."

"It looks just like him," Wesley remarked, "What's his name?"

The man smiled. "I shall call him MINI-MEW!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!"

"Will you cut that out?! After you make the switch, then there will be the opportunity to take and replace the two who hold the team together, Ryou and Ichigo. Elliot will replace Ryou and Ichigo will be replaced by this young lady."

On cue a red-headed girl came out who looked exactly like Ichigo. She went up to Elliot.

"This is Zoey. Get to know her, Elliot. You two will be the new leaders of this "Tokyo Mew Mew" or should we say "Mew Mew Power"!!!"

That night, Ichigo was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Masha was on the balcony window looking at the stars. Just then his sensor went off.

"Alien!! No, it's not. What is it? Must follow!!"

Masha flew to the front of the house but before he could reach the ground someone grabbed him.

"HMMMM!!!"

"Keep quiet. We're taking you back to our base. Mini-mew go into Ichigo's room and attach yourself to her cell-phone."

The replica robot did as he was told and in Ichigo's room, it seemed as if nothing had happened.

The next day, Ichigo woke up, got dressed, and went to the café. She went into the dressing room and started getting ready.

"I hope there aren't many customers today, Masha. I don't want to get another lousy paycheck. I work more than all of those girls combined!!"

"Zoey funny!! Zoey funny!!"

Ichigo looked at Masha. "Are you broken or something? Why are you calling me Zoey?"

Ichigo finished getting dressed and went into Ryou's lab.

"Shirogane, something's wrong with Masha."

Ryou turn around and looked at her. "What is it."

"He's been calling me Zoey."

"That's strange. Come to the lab after work. I'll look into it."

"Alright."

After work Ichigo went into the lab. She gave him Masha and he started scanning. One of the men at the 4Kids base was monitoring this and sent a silent message to Mini-mew.

"Don't let them now who you are!!"

Mini-mew then started flying around the place.

"Cyliclons!!!" it shouted.

"Cyliclons? What are those?" asked Ichigo.

"They might be some kind of enemy that the aliens have made. We should check it out."

Ryou and Ichigo ran to the park where 'Masha' said that the new enemy was. Mini-mew sent a message to 4Kids.

"Start next operation!!"

There was a rustle in the woods. Ryou and Ichigo ran towards the sound. As soon as they got there, they say who was making the noise.

Ichigo was stunned. "I'm seeing double!!"

"What is this?" Ryou asked.

Elliot grinned, "We have come for you!!"

Zoey changed into her Mew form.

"Strawberry Bell!!!"

She shot at Ryou and Ichigo, knocking them unconscious. Wesley came out of the woods and put them in the back of a truck and drove off. Elliot and Zoey headed off to the café. Keiichiro was washing dishes when he saw them come in.

"What was Masha sensing?"

"Nothing. It was just a false alarm," Ryou (Elliot) answered.

MadaMada Tsuzuku (To be continued.....)

What do you think of the first chapter? Elliot and Wesley are the official names of Ryou and Keiichiro for Mew Mew Power along with Mini-mew for Masha. Doesn't it make you want to gag?!? Expect chapter 2 soon!!!


	2. Operation Dessert

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took so long. The outlet on the wall fried up the computer plug and my parents had to have it replaced. Wow!!! Only had chapter 1 up and it's already got 11 reviews!!

So on with the story..........

Back at the 4Kids building, the two men came out of a empty room and I mean really empty. There was only a mirror, a bed and a toilet. It was more like a prison cell except it was like one of those rooms that are suppose to keep rich people safe and the door is impossible to open (AN: Me and my poor description skills).

Wesley then came in through the front door of the building carrying a large bag and I bet you can guess who's inside it. It took a while to get to the top floor because of how heavy it was. Plus the kicking and shoving didn't help either. Finally Wesley made it to the top floor. The electronic lock activated.

"Password please?"

"Mew Mew Power."

The door opened and he dragged the bag in. He came up to the two men.

"First operation complete. We have Ryou and Ichigo. But next time don't make me have to drag this!!!"

"Excellent, "said the first man," We'll help you put them in the room."

They dragged the bag into the room and opened it. Then they literately dumped Ryou and Ichigo onto the floor. Ryou looked angrily at the men but then was surprised that one of them looked like his best friend.

"Keiichiro?"

"My name is Wesley."

"You're not him that's for sure," Ryou replied," You sound like a nerd."

"Do not!!"

"Do too!!"

"DO NOT!!"

"DO TOO!!"

"I don't sound like a nerd!!!"

Wesley then ran out of the room and started bawling his eyes out.

Ryou sighed, "Definitely not Keiichiro."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

The first man laughed, "It's simple. We are doing an English dubbed version of Tokyo Mew Mew and we need to replace you with you dubbed versions."

"Why are you giving Keiichiro the name Wesley?" Ryou asked.

"We decided to not expose the children of America to other cultures so we are changing your names. Your replacement is going to be named Elliot Grant."

"That's just wrong!!" Ryou shouted.

Ichigo was shocked, "What about me?"

"Your name will be Zoey Hanson."

"WHAT!!! What kind of a lame-brain name is that!?"

"It's not!! And since we are changing it, we aren't even going to call it Tokyo Mew Mew but Mew Mew Power!!"

"That is really wrong. How can somebody be so dumb?" Ichigo replied.

"It's not lame!!" The man looked at his watch," Looks like it's time to start the next stage. It's called 'Operation Dessert'. See ya!!!"

They closed the door. Ryou immediately tried to open it but it was no use.

"So now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks like we have to wait here and see what happens."

"Great. We're just going to wait until we all get replace by those fakes!?"

"It's not like we can get out of here."

They were both in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Ryou?"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then go!! There's a toilet right there."

Ichigo then whacked him on the head.

"What was that for!?"

"Are you crazy?! There's not way I'm going to the bathroom in front of you!!"

"Okay. Then I guess there's only one solution."

"What?"

"Hope someone saves us before you wet your pants."

Meanwhile in that wacko alternate dimension place that the aliens go to, Kish, Pai, and Tart were talking about their next plan of attack.

Tart beamed, "How about we trap the girls in a glass greenhouse and use a Chimera Animal to increase the strength of the sun and burn them into a crisp!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Sounds stupid," Pai remarked.

Kish looked at him, "Maybe the actually sun baked his brain."

"Hey!!" Tart shouted," I'm not stupid. I'm just really creative!!"

Just then a soft blue light formed all over the room.

"What's going on?" Kish asked.

"Deep Blue-sama probably want to converse with us," Pai answered.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure."

In the center of the room, the blue light got brighter and a dark shadowy form appeared in front of them. It began to speak.

"I've been thinking about the current situation and I've decided that you three are unfit to do this task!"

"WHAT!!" shouted Kish.

"Why have you decided this all of a sudden?" asked Pai.

"That is none of your concern. You will be immediately replaced. Their names are Dren, Sardon, and Tarb."

"What kind of dumb names are those?" Tart replied.

But before he got his answer, they were sucked into a vortex and landed into a white solitary room. They looked around and there was only a bed and a toilet.

"This isn't home," Tart said," I thought we would go home if we were reassigned."

"Something's not right about this," Pai remarked.

"You got that right," said Kish.

Just then he looked to the right of the room and saw a mirror and saw Ichigo in it. It turns out that the mirror in Ryou and Ichigo's room is a two way mirror. He then saw that Ichigo was walking towards it, fixing her hair.

"I guess there's something good from all of this," Kish said," I least I'll be entertained!!"

"Oh Kami-sama," Pai sighed.

"What are we standing around for?" Tart asked," Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Pai answered, "Fuu-Rai-Sen!!!"

Pai took out one of his big heart-shaped fans and blasted a bold of lightning towards the ceiling. But then the bolt was repelled and bounced across the room and ended up zapping Kish.

"OWWW!!!" yelled Kish, "Be careful with that!!"

"It seems that this room can withstand out attacks," Pai said.

"No kidding!!" Kish sarcastically answered.

"I can't seem to teleport out of here either," Tart replied.

"Then I guess were just stuck here to watch Ichigo and all of her beauty!!!" exclaimed Kish.

"Maybe if we use all of out teleporting powers at once, then at least one of us will make it out of here," suggested Pai.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," answered Tart.

Kish joined them in the middle of the room. They all waved their hands and Kish disappeared.

"Why did it have to be him?" whined Tart.

"I hope he finds a way to get us out."

Kish appeared on top of the building.

"AWWW. I wanted to stay and look at Ichigo some more!!!"

He flew around the building and saw the sign.

"4Kids Entertainment. It must be some kind of company for one of those shows that they show on those televisions. Why did they want to capture us and replace us? It looks like I'll need help with this one."

With that he teleported away.

Inside the building there was an audio transmission from 'Deep Blue'. One of the men picked it up.

"'Operation Dessert' has been completed. You'll find the alien characters in the 2nd room."

"Excellent. They totally fell for out dubbed Deep Blue counterpart. No to start our new mission, 'Operation Afternoon Tea'!!!!"

Back at Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro went into his room and started typing in his diary on the computer. The contents were:

/ I've notice that there was a difference in Ryou and Ichigo-san's personality. Ryou isn't his commanding self and Ichigo-san is acting like a valley girl. I don't understand what's happening. Either they decided to have a change in personality or something happened to them when they left the café the other day. Whatever it was, these are not the Ryou and Ichigo-san that I know and love. Personally, I'm scared./

Meanwhile, the girls were finishing work and were cleaning up. Mint of course was just drinking her tea while the others worked. Ichigo(Zoey) went up to her.

"Are you even going to work at all?"

"I do plenty of work," Mint answered," It's not my fault that you're so lazy that you think that the simplest chore is labor."

"I'm like sick of you attitude. Why don't we go outside and talk about it?"

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued.......)


	3. Emails and Truces

AN: I know. I know. I'm taking too long. I've been busy with school. I was planning on putting this up sooner but I couldn't log in for some weird reason. I was also doing a funny little Masaya segment for the fandub. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Ryou and Ichigo were still in their room of solitude. Ryou happened to have his laptop with him and Ichigo was jumping up and down doing the potty dance. Meanwhile, Pai and Tart were watching them from the two-way mirror.

"What is she doing?" Tart asked.

"Maybe doing some human ritual dance," Pai answered.

Ryou was typing away through the internet because it so happens that there was a phone line in their room because the people of the 4Kids company are stupid idiots. He looks at Ichigo and starts to get irritated.

"What's more embarrassing? "Ryou asked," Going to the bathroom in front of me or wetting your pants in front of me?!"

"There both equally embarrassing!!" Ichigo yelled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up 4Kids on the internet to see what we're up against. Let's see, I found the official website and it's saying to go to for more details. …….There's the Mew Mew Power link. Sheesh, they don't have much. Just some wallpaper, some coloring pages, internet postcards. What's this?"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It says 'click to view preview of next episode' but it's not suppose to air until January 2005, "Ryou answered.

"Then what does it show?"

"Let's find out."

Once he uploaded it, a theme song came on and I bet you know what song I'm talking about.

_I didn't count on this for my very first kiss_

_This isn't the path we choose_

_But there's so much we can lose_

_TEAM UP_

While listening to the song, Ryou and Ichigo got shocked looks on their faces.

"What kind of lame song is that!!?!"

"This is worst than I thought it would be. We have to stop them before the premiere comes on. I'll e-mail Keiichiro about our current situation. Okay web address….PastryKing21.jp"

Ichigo got a blank stare on her face, "Pastry King?"

Keiichiro was again typing on his computer adding more to his worries and suspicions.

/ There is definitely something wrong with Ryou. He's hanging out with Ichigo-san more often and they are both enjoying it. Ichigo-san is even rejecting Aoyama-san. He came by for a visit a few minutes ago and asked her out and she flat-out said "No." She's usually excited when he does stuff like that. I wish that I…./

There was a beeping sound on the computer.

"E-mail. From who, I wonder. HotBlond15. It's Ryou but isn't he here in the café. Why would he do that?"

Keiichiro clicked on the e-mail and it opened up.

/ Keiichiro, don't be fooled. The 2 people in the café aren't me and Ichigo. We've been abducted by a company trying to replace us. Masha was also taken too. Here is the link to the websites and no matter what, don't let the rest of the girls be with them alone!!

Shirogane/

"There's goes my 'change of personality' theory. ….AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! What do I do? That's right, I have to warn the other girls. Lettuce-san and Pudding-san are already home so I'll tell them tomorrow but I can still talk to Mint-san and Zakuro-san."

Kish finally made it back to Tokyo. He was busy contemplating on the current situation, knowing it wasn't just a enemy of him and his friend but of Ichigo and the others. He was flying across Café Mew Mew when he heard the voices of the girls talking and immediately hid in the trees. He was surprised to see what he saw.

"What is Ichigo doing here? I saw her in that building I was in?"

Mint and Ichigo(Zoey) were having a little conversation.

"What's wrong with you," Mint asked," You never wanted to argue like this about work."

"I just can't stand you snotty attitude, "Ichigo(Zoey) answered," We were planning you capture and replacement at a later date but I've decided to get rid of you and that Zakuro person now."

"What does Onee-sama have to do with this? And what do you mean replacement?"

"I'm glad you asked. You two can come on out!"

Two girls came out from behind the building. One had long purple hair and one had short black hair.

"Onee-sama and me?"

"No. This is Korina Bucksworth and Renee Roberts."

"What?! Why would you want replacements that look like us, Ichigo?"

"I'm not Ichigo, I'm her dubbed counterpart, Zoey Hanson."

Zakuro came out of the café and heard the commotion.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, "Who are these people and why do they look like us?"

Keiichiro was walking to the café dining room, hoping to catch Mint and Zakuro before they left. He glanced out of the window and saw all that was happening.

Zoey smiled, "These are you're dubbed counterparts made by the 4Kids company. We are trying to complete our project, Mew Mew Power and in order to do that we have to capture the originals."

"This is wrong and we won't let you get us that easy!" Zakuro shouted.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!!!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!!!"

The 2 Zakuros and 2 Mints faced off.

"Zakuro's crosswhip!!"

"Purple dagger!!"

"Why call it that," Zakuro remarked, "It doesn't even look like a dagger."

"So what, I can still kick butt with it!"

"Mint Arrow"

"Heart Bow and Arrow!!"

"Why pick a name that takes too long to say?" Mint smirked.

"Can it!!!"

They fought for a good thirty minutes but there was not winner in sight. They may have been dubs but they were equally skilled. Zoey was getting a little impatient and decided to step in.

"Strawberry Bell!!!"

Korina and Renee stepped out of the way while the blast hit the originals and they collapsed. Wesley came and helped put them in the truck. Keiichiro watched the whole thing from the window.

"I have a copy too then. How am I going to help while pretending that I know nothing about this?"

While the truck was driving away, Kish came out of the tree in shock.

"That's just wrong. Even though the red-head is cute, she won't replace my Ichigo!!" he declared.

Ryou was still on the internet while Ichigo was thinking of other things besides liquids and the bathroom.

"What are you looking up now? We've already seen the official stuff."

"I'm looking at all the fan sites. I can't believe we have so many. I really love the Platinum Blond site. It's dedicated to me!! Cherry-san sure knows how to make a website!!"

"Do I have any?"

"You have tons but I guess that's because you're the leader of the Mews. But I'm busy looking up forums. That's has the most information. Especially It seems that Hollywood Mew Mew was going to be the dubbed name at first but they decided to change it again. It's has links to other places and I've already found out what all of our name changes are."

"Does Aoyama-kun have a new name?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What is it?"

"Mark and he's going to be a jock."

"……..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey I have e-mail," Ryou said, "It must be from Keiichiro."

Ryou clicked on the mail symbol.

/ Sorry, Ryou but I was too late on saving Mint-san and Zakuro-san. They have been replaced with girls named Korina and Renee. I'm at a lost right now. I wish that I can tell Lettuce-san and Pudding-san but they're at home and I can't contact them without Masha. I've also haven't found any alien activity recently so I figured that they've been captured too. I don't know how to stop them without out them knowing.

Akasaka

P.S.- I saw the websites you linked me with and they disgust me. The make me sound like a nerd!!/

"Now what do we do?" Ichigo worried.

"I guess we'll expect Mint and Zakuro here soon."

Keiichiro was awake in bed that night. He was afraid of falling asleep know any minute it could be him that was the next target. He heard a knock on his window. He got up and carefully walked to it holding a cooking pot (Don't ask me why there's one in his room!). He opened the curtains and saw two glowing eyes and knew in some way that there was nothing to be afraid of, for it was Kish.

"What are you doing here? Have your friends been captured too?"

"Yes they have, "Kish answered, "I have come here to ask for a temporary truce until this problem is solved. I've come to help."

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued…….)


	4. Cakes and Ryou the Star Trek Freak

AN: Hiya. After some terrible writer's block, I'm back. I'll try to update more often now because I want to finish this story before Mew Mew Power (washes mouth out with soap) premiers.

Chapter 4

Keiichiro looked at Kish puzzled," You really want to help us? Why?"

"It's not just your problem. They took my friends and Ichigo. It's unforgivable!!" Kish answered.

"You just want to win Ichigo-san over, don't you?"

"Uhhhhhh………….LOOK! Do you want my help or not?!!!"

"This is an emergency. I accept your proposal. Come over to the computer and I'll show you all of the information I've gathered so far."

Kish floated over to the computer, and with a lot of Keiichiro's help, he started looking at all of the websites and forums that Ryou had listed earlier.

"Here's the first one," Keiichiro explained," It's called FoxBox. It comes with the preview of the characters and the new theme song. After you're done looking at that, go to Neko-Tokyo. It's a great site with Mew Mew information and has links to other websites. To go to a different website, use the mouse to click on the empty bar on the top of the screen and type the web address then press enter. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Kish answered," Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I heard that the cakes here are pretty good," Kish started asking," Can you make some while I look at these sites?"

Keiichiro just stared at him for a while. Then he shook off the confusion of the situation.

"I guess I can," he answered," Want some tea too?"

"Sure."

Keiichiro turned to leave but Kish grabbed his shirt. Keiichiro turned back around and saw Kish holding one of his daggers. He started at it wide-eyed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down!!" Kish demanded," I'm not going kill you. I'm going to let you borrow it while you're in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"You need protection. If those dubbed freaks try to capture you while you're cooking, use this. I don't want them to abduct you before I get my cake!"

Keiichiro frowned, "Thanks for you concern."

Take a guess where Ryou and Ichigo are. Yep, they are still in there room of solitude. Ichigo's now jumping up and down so high that she hit her head on the ceiling.

"Just go to the bathroom already!!!!" Ryou yelled.

"I told you that I'm not doing it until I'm in another room!!" Ichigo said crouching.

"How about I turn around so I don't see you?"

"NO WAY!!! You'll still hear me do it!!"

Just then the door opened and the same two men that they met came back. They were both carrying a large sack.

The first man grinned," I thought that you two might be lonely so I brought you a couple of your friends to visit."

The second man dumped the bag and Zakuro and Mint came out.

"What gives you the right to thrash me around and treat us like this?" Mint demanded.

"How many times do I have to explain this?" The first man asked," For the last time, we are abducting and replacing you with your dubbed counterparts so we can totally rewrite the show for our American audience!!!!"

"How cruel," Zakuro commented.

"Who asked you?!!"

The men left and shut the door.

Pai and Tart were still in their room and they saw the whole thing.

"Sheesh," Tart started," They've capture two more Mew Mews. At least they didn't get Pudding yet."

"You mean the monkey you have the crush on?" Pai asked.

"NO!!!" Tart yelled," I don't have a crush!"

"Yes you do."

"It's not a crush!!" Tart said," IT'S LOVE!!!!!!!"

Pai gave a ' O.o ' look, "That was unexpected."

They sat, floating in silence for a while.

"I'm hungry," Tart complained.

"I was thinking," Pai stated," We may not be able to teleport out but maybe we can teleport something in. I'll experiment."

Pai stood in the middle of the room and waved his hand.

In the kitchen of Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro finally finished making the cake and tea.

"I'm sure that Kish will love this cake I've made," Keiichiro said to himself," It's another new creation that I've made."

Right when he was about to pick it up the caked disappeared.

"What in world?"

"Hey!!!!!" Kish yelled from the room," Is the caked done yet?"

Keiichiro panicked," Uhhhhh…..Not yet!!! Making a good cake takes time!!!"

After saying that, he got all of the ingredients out and started mixing them as fast as he could.

Back in Pai and Tart's room, Keiichiro's cake appeared and of course Tart was happy.

"You're so smart Pai," Tart said, "Now we won't starve!!!"

Ryou was still on his laptop while Mint and Zakuro were watching.

"What are you doing?" Mint asked.

"I'm looking up more information on Mew Mew Power. This time I'm looking for the president of the 4Kids company. I found it!!!"

Ichigo stopped her potty dance.

"What?" She asked.

"He just found a profile of the president of 4Kids," Zakuro answered.

"His name is Alfred Kahn," Ryou read," He was also responsible for the dubs of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh along with most cartoons from FoxBox and Kids WB."

"No wonder why our versions are so much better," Ichigo remarked.

"He's evil," Ryou growled and started gritting his teeth,"………KAHN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shirogane," Zakuro stated," This isn't Star Trek. (AN: Sorry if you guys to get that joke)

But it was too late. Ryou's rage was so great that he smashed his laptop.

"Look what you did!!!" Ichigo screamed," You lost our only connection to the outside world!!!!"

"Does it look like I care!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Ryou yelled.

Ichigo got so mad that she went up to Ryou and punched him in the head. Then he passed out. Mint and Zakuro just stared at her.

"Being in a small room like this too long brings out the craziness in people," Ichigo said cheerfully," Now I can finally go to the bathroom without any boys watching me."

Pai and Tart were still eating the cake and were now watching Ichigo and the others. Tart saw Ichigo grabbing her skirt.

"What is she doing?" Tart asked.

Pai stayed silent.

Then they saw Ichigo take off her skirt. Pai immediately grabbed Tart and covered his eyes.

"WHAT!!" Tart yelled," What are you doing?"

"Don't look," Pai commanded," She's going to the bathroom."

"Ewwwww!!!!"

Ichigo finished and put her skirt back on. She felt so relieved.

"You don't know how long I was waiting to do that," she said.

"I guess you were holding it for a while." Zakuro replied.

"Yep," Ichigo answered," I've been holding it ever since I got here."

"That was almost two days ago!!!" Mint stated," I didn't know that anybody could do that. Now you can't use that excuse to get yourself out of work, now that I know you can hold it until closing time."

"MINT!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou then got up and looked at Ichigo. The bump on his head made him see double-vision so it looked like he was seeing two Ichigos.

"KAHN CREATION MUST DIE!!!!!" he shouted.

He jumped at one of the Ichigos he saw. Fortunately for Ichigo, he leaped at the illusion and passed out on the ground.

"There's a side of Shirogane that I've never seen before," Ichigo said in amazement.

Keiichiro finished making the replacement cake and was putting the last rose icing on it when Kish starts stomping into the room. Keiichiro dropped the icing bag in surprise.

"I know it doesn't take this long to make a cake!!" Kish said," What in the name of crap is going on!?!"

"I'm sorry," Keiichiro explained," I finished a cake but then it disappeared and…"

"How can a cake disappear?" Kish asked.

"I don't know!!! But I'm finished with this one. Please forgive me!!!!"

"I'm in a good mood so I guess so."

They started eating. Kish beamed on the first bite.

"This is great!!" Kish said," I can see why everyone comes here. How did you get to be so good at cooking?"

"I went to school," Keiichiro answered," I always had an interest in culinary art so I always took them as elective classes. Then I started experimenting on my own. I even won a few contests too."

"I'm not surprised," Kish remarked," How is it that you know that blond dude?"

"I've known him for a long time. I was an assistant of his father, who discovered one of your ancient cities. I was 16 at the time and Ryou was 10. I took Ryou to apply to go to a University one night and on our way back we saw the house in flames and we saw that it was caused by a Chimera Animal. His parents were killed that night. I took care of him and became his guardian from then on."

Kish quietly listened to the story.

"Gosh. I didn't know that he had it so hard," Kish thought," He's always smiling and stuff. It must have been tough looking after a kid when you just a kid yourself. What am I thinking? I can't go soft now. Once this is over, everything will be back to the way it was and we'll be enemies."

Just then they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. They saw that it was Elliot, Zoey, Korina, and Renee.

"I knew that you were acting weird so I called the girls over," Elliot replied.

"Akasaka," Kish stated," Looks like the jig is up!!"

MadaMada Tsuzuku (To Be Continued……..)


	5. Battle and More Insanity

AN: Wow!! 50 reviews in only 4 chapters! Arigato Gozaimashita!!!

Chapter 5

"We have decided that now is the best time for you're capture," Elliot said. Then he looked at Kish," I don't know how you escaped but it won't happen again. Get them girls!!"

Renee went towards Keiichiro while Korina and Zoey charged at Kish. They transformed and got their weapons ready.

"Kish-san!! Take your sword!!" Keiichiro yelled.

He tossed the sword that Kish loaned him. Kish grabbed it and blocked the attacks that came towards him.

"What are you going to use?" Kish asked.

But before he could get an answer, Korina and Zoey attacked again. Kish dodged the Strawberry Bell attack and zapped Zoey with his dagger. It made her ram into Korina and they rammed into the wall, unconscious.

"The originals are much tougher than this. It wasn't even practice," Kish commented.

Keiichiro remained silent as Renee sped towards him aiming her Purple Dagger. She swung the whip and it flew towards him. WHAP!!! Kish turned away to keep himself from looking at what happened. He looked back and saw that Keiichiro had caught the whip before it hit him.

"Keiichiro, you hand!!" Kish shouted.

Keiichiro didn't need to look. He could already feel his hand burning from the power of the whip. He was still determined as he gripped the whip tighter and pulled the whole weapon out of Renee's hand. Then he used his good hand to grab the Purple Dagger.

"For one, your not doing it right," Keiichiro said," Second it's…Ribbon Zakuro Spear!!!!"

Keiichiro used the whip and it wrapped around Renee. Then he pulled as hard as he could, causing her to fly across the kitchen and smashed against the wall. Keiichiro walked up to Elliot who was backing up with every step that Keiichiro made. He grabbed Elliot and punched him in the face.

"You may be an exact duplicate but you are not the Ryou that I love!"

Kish stared at him in shock. He didn't think that a pastry chef could be able to defend himself like that.

"What are you staring at?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nothing."

Now Kish knew that Keiichiro meant business.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kish asked.

"We have to get to Lettuce-san and Pudding-san before they do."

Kish was way ahead of them. He teleported himself and Keiichiro out of the café but then he teleported back by himself.

"I can't let the rest of this cake go to waste!!"

Kish took the cake and teleported out again.

-----------------

Back at the room of semi-solitary confinement, Ryou and Ichigo were still at odds. Ryou regained consciousness and was talking about carrots and broccoli. Now he had the sheet of the bed wrapped around him like a stray jacket. While he was mumbling, Ichigo was whacking him on the head.

"What's wrong with them, Onee-sama?" Mint asked.

"It seems that they both hate being in one room together for too long," Zakuro answered.

"But mommy, I want the donuts!!" Ryou yelled.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ichigo yelled hitting him again.

"I'm sorry mommy!! I won't do it again," Ryou said, "I just wanted donuts!!"

Ryou managed to stand up and hopped towards Ichigo. He was almost to her when he tripped and fell on her.

"Mommy, give me a huggy," Ryou cuddled.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Ichigo shouted as she pushed him off.

"This is going to be a long day," Zakuro said.

Pai and Tart were still watching and still eating cake and Pai managed to teleport some Pepsi into the cell too.

"This is strange human behavior," Pai commented.

Tart couldn't answer. He saw Ichigo punching Ryou silly. He started laughing so hard that soda came out of his nose.

-------------------

Keiichiro and Kish made it to Pudding's house and ran in without knocking. Before they could talk, they were ambushed by her siblings. Luckily, Pudding was there to stop them.

"Akasaka Onii-chan? What are you doing here na no da? And why is Kish with you no da?"

"You have to come with us now Pudding-san," Keiichiro commanded," Someone will be coming to abduct you. We came to get you before that happens."

"They have already gotten the other girls besides you and Lettuce," Kish continued.

"Then we have to get Lettuce Onee-chan na no da," Pudding said.

Kish teleported them behind Lettuce's house but they were too late. They saw that Wesley was there already. Pudding looked and saw a girl with green hair.

"Lettuce Onee-chan!!!" Pudding shouted.

Keiichiro grabbed her.

"It's not her," He explained," They are replacing us with copies."

"I'll teleport over there and listen," Kish said and disappeared.

Wesley gave the girl her weapon.

"You weapon is called the Morse Code Castanets. Go to the café. They are waiting for you. See you there Bridget."

"Right."

Kish teleported back.

"Her name is Bridget."

"It seems that we're the only ones left," Keiichiro said.

"Well, not exactly," Kish said," There's still Ichigo's boyfriend."

"No," Keiichiro said," I checked. He went missing after Ichigo/Zoey refused to go on a date with him. I didn't even think to check up on him."

-----------------------

Meanwhile Masaya was put into his own room. It was only 5 x 5 feet and only had a toilet in it.

"We almost forgot to get you," one of the employs said," We didn't even have a room for you so you have to stay in this busted bathroom. See ya!!"

The door shut and locked. Masaya just sat there in the darkness since the light didn't even work.

"What just happened," Masaya asked," And why don't I ever get any respect!!!!"

-----------------------

The door opened in Ichigo and the others room and Lettuce was thrown in.

"Great," Mint complained," Only Pudding's left."

Ryou busted out of the sheets he was wrapped in and started hugging Lettuce.

"My love!!!" Ryou shouted," Let's feel some romance!!!"

Pai saw the whole thing.

"OH NO!!" Pai panicked," There's no way he's molesting Lettuce!! FUU-HYOU-SEN!!!!"

The ice shower hit the two-way mirror and the glass shattered through. The girls stared in shock to see Pai and Tart there. Pai then hit Ryou with his fan giving Ryou a blank stare on his face. Then he shook it off.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"You were loosing it." Zakuro answered.

"Again," Ryou complained," I never did well in small spaces"

"Now he tells us," Ichigo said.

----------------------

Kish, Keiichiro, and Pudding were in a new hideout and an old abandoned building. Pudding was keeping a lookout while Kish was fixing up Keiichiro's burned hand.

"I didn't know that you had it in you," Kish said.

"I guess that it was just the adrenalin," Keiichiro tried to explain.

"Now what?" Kish asked," How can the three of us stand up to them?"

"I'm not sure," Keiichiro answered," But I know one thing's for sure. We aren't the only ones upset about it. All of those children on those websites are too and……That's it!!!!"

"What's it?" Kish said.

"I have a plan," Keiichiro announced.

MadaMada Tsuzuku (To Be Continued…….)


	6. Food and Plan of Attack

AN: O.O I saw Mew Mew Power and all I have to say is…WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS KEIICHIRO WERE THEY THINKING? I don't know how they're going to fill in those plot holes but I'm looking forward to seeing what they're going to do. Anyway, thanks to them, I have ideas for the next 2 chapters.

Chapter 6

"What do you have in mind?" Kish asked," There's no way we'll be able to stand up to a whole company alone."

"Exactly," Keiichiro tried to explain," All of the fans on those websites and forums are angry about this. If we e-mail all of the people in those sites and if they agree, we can all go to that company and force them to make satisfactory compromises."

"Do you think it will work?"

"IT BETTER WORK NA NO DA!"Pudding popped out of nowhere," If not, then there won't be hope for any of the other fun animes out there na no da!"

"I'm e-mailing Cherry-san of Neko-Tokyo right now," Keiichiro stated," Done! Now I'll get started on all of the members of the Café Mew Mew forum."

Keiichiro finished a few of the e-mails when he suddenly stopped and had a pale look on his face. Kish noticed this and went to the computer.

"What is it?"

"We're too late. It's already premiered."

"What no da?" Pudding asked.

Pai and Tart are now part of Ichigo's band of clowns on the room of solitude. Ichigo was now pacing around the room. Mint thought it was getting too crowded so she and Zakuro went to Pai and Tart's old room for some space. Ryou was sitting on the bed wrapping himself in his arms to keep him from going crazy again. Lettuce was comforting him while Pai stood next to her eyeing Ryou evilly. Tart was just sitting in mid-air, watching everyone's strange behavior.

"I'm hungry," Mint complained," And I haven't had my tea yet."

"We haven't eaten in a while," Zakuro committed.

"Let Pai take care of it," Tart suggested," He knows how to teleport stuff in."

Ichigo immediately went up to Pai and started shaking him uncontrollably. Ryou then got up and did the same thing. Lettuce started to panic and tried to pull Ryou away.

"Give us food!" Ichigo shouted.

"GIVE FOOD OR DIE!" Ryou yelled.

"Shirogane-san," Lettuce begged," Please calm down."

"All…you…have…to…do…is…ask," Pai tried to talk between shakes.

Both Ryou and Ichigo released Pai. Pai stumbled around the room and with a wave of his hand, a whole bunch of food and beverages appeared out of nowhere. Then he collapsed onto the floor.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce yelled.

"Awww… It was starting to get good," Tart complained.

While Lettuce was tending to Pai, everyone else scrambled for the food including Mint and Zakuro.

Meanwhile in the lobbies of the 4Kids building, two of the workers went to the vending machines to get some snacks and sodas but when they went there, they found all of them empty.

"Who's the hog who took all the snacks?"

As if sensing that they're captors were suffering Ryou smiled as he ate on of the sandwiches and drank a Mountain Dew.

"For some reason, this soda tastes a whole lot sweeter," He sighed.

Pai finally regained consciousness, much to Lettuce's relief. But then he immediately got up and ran for the toilet and started puking. This went on for a couple of minutes then he fell to the floor panting.

"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked.

Pai took a deep breath," Cake, Pepsi, and crazy people don't mix."

Masaya, of course, was still in his little bathroom cubby hole just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. His eyes were finally able to adjust to the dark room. He examined everything around him.

"What kind of a bathroom doesn't have a sink?" He asked.

Then he noticed that his throat was getting dry. He tried looking around again but realized that the only water source came from the old toilet.

"Am I really that desperate?" He said to himself.

He stared at the toilet for a long time wondering if drinking from it is worth it.

"It doesn't even work anymore. I'm sure it hasn't been used in a while," he thought," What am I thinking. It's totally gross. But I'm really thirsty. But I can't. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Masaya's body start to glow a soft light blue that suddenly got brighter.

"What do you mean it premiered?" Kish asked," The web pages changed the air date to this fall."

"It seems that they started ahead of schedule," Keiichiro said," Someone named Koinu posted the premiere episode on the Café Mew Mew forum. I'm afraid to look at it."

"What do we got to lose na no da?" Pudding insisted," I'm kinda curious to see what the fuss is about no da!"

"Click away," Kish said.

Keiichiro clicked the download button and it started to show the episode on the Windows Media Player. Kish couldn't help but start laughing when Mark showed up on the screen.

"He sounds like he could be her grandpa!" Kish laughed.

"I sound like I need cough syrup," Keiichiro stated," They took away my gentlemen's charm."

"I'm not hyper or fun na no da," Pudding nearly cried," I sound like some preppy valley girl na no da."

Just then Dren showed up on the screen and Kish stared at the computer wide-eyed. When the show ended, he fell on the floor and started sobbing like a baby.

"I sound like a stupid British nerd!" Kish cried," This dub is going to give me a bad rep!" WOE IS ME!"

Pudding went over to Kish and started to pat him on the back while he was crying a flood all over the floor.

"It's okay Kish Onii-chan no da," Pudding reassured him," Have some of Akasaka Onii-chan's cake and tea na no da!"

Kish took a plate but just poked at the cake and was still crying. Pudding started to snuggle up to him.

"We'll get Tar-Tar and the others back na no da," She said," Then everything will be back to the way it used to be na no da."

Kish then grabbed Pudding and started bawling his eyes out and started squeezing her. Keiichiro listened to the faith that the young monkey girl had and it refueled his determination. He started to get back to work typing e-mails.

"I thought you said it was too late," Kish sobbed.

"It is too late to stop the premiere," Keiichiro said," But we can still make them compromise. Either with them making the dub better or at least releasing an uncut DVD."

Just then there was beeping sound on the computer. Keiichiro clicked on the mail icon.

"I've got e-mails from Cherry-san, KrysofDeath, Daisuke-fan-gurl, and Sapphire Angels Devil," Keiichiro said," They have all agreed to join our resistance along with many others who are on the Fanfiction site."

(AN- This includes all of the others who sent reviews to my story. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Sorry I can't remember all your names.)

"How about all of the other sites?" Kish asked.

"The e-mails are poring in," Keiichiro answered," They all want to join, especially the ones from the Mew Mew Alliance Forum. I'm going to send e-mails back to them that we'll infiltrated the 4Kids building in 1 weeks time."

"This is war na no da!" Pudding shouted.

MadaMada Tsuzuku( To Be Continued…..)


	7. With Help From the Fans!

AN: Big delay this time. kicks herself on the head I was really busy with school work and fanart request. Then to make matters worse, this site deleted one of my fanfics for its writing format and suspended me from my account for a while. At least they didn't delete my whole account. Also this is the longest chapter I have ever made on this fanfiction site. It was hard but it was well worth it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

After a whole week of sending emails and making careful preparation, Keiichiro and the others were ready to take on the greatest challenge of their lives. Well for this story anyways. Keiichiro had written they list of people willing to come with them to join the cause and this included:

Cherry-san, Reeses, Koinu, KrysofDeath, Rikacreator, Chibi Fluffy Muffin, HiddenIceNin, Kitty Help, Amme Moto, Tala's TwinSister, Cherry-A-La-Mode, Jo-chan-Anime, Tokyo Kitsune, Mew Karina, SpinningAvia, Daisuke-fan-gurl, Nekokaburi, Naoko Tasaki, Cheeseisawesome, Lil Ida, La Runa, Mewmewgirl2005, Tylec Asroc, Elven Kagome, Ichigo-loves-Kisshu, Dream-Cloudstar, Anti-MMP Otaku, OceanicGoddess, Drive Me Mercury, Sapphire Angels Devil, Xoxanimegrlxox, Kiesha, Lil' Lilo, KutchipatchiROCK, Mew Koshou, Mew Peach, Mew Ssomsie, Hunter 1, Wolviana, Mew Candy, Cathy, Liv, Kumi, God'sChildX, Mew Suika, Asako-chan, Blueberry Takahashi, Mew Kiwi, Shadowedstar213, Silver-Moon-Tiger-Demoness, Sana Jisushi, Kaggierain, SpiritKitsune, ForbiddenFox, CatRocks, TheWyldeWestWynd, Loli, Mew Raimu, Kiwi-chan, Colada-chan, Fairy Godmoose, and Sakarambo-chan.

"Kish-san," Keiichiro asked," Are you sure you'll be able to teleport all of the people on the list?"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis," Pudding shouted and transformed," He better be able to na no da!"

"Calm down Kosaru-chan( little monkey)" Kish said," I'm sure I'll be able to but I haven't teleported that many people before."

* * *

Ryou was still eating sandwiches with the others and Pai was still passed out on the floor. Ichigo then shot up from her position and started jumping.

"What's wrong with you?" Mint asked.

"I have to go again," Ichigo answered," I knew I shouldn't have had that soda!"

"Then just go to the bathroom again," Zakuro said.

"I can't. There are boys here. Not like last time when Ryou was unconscious and Pai and Tart weren't with us."

Pai actually regained consciousness in time to hear Ichigo say that and sat up on the floor.

"Actually," he started," We kind of saw you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You remember that mirror?" Pai tried to explain," It's actually a two-way mirror. So while you were seeing youself, Tart and I saw you and what you were doing."

"So you guys saw her going to the bathroom?" Mint asked.

"Not me," Tart said," Pai covered my eyes in time. He saved me from being scarred for life!"

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ryou laughed," I can't believe it! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I'm so glad Ichigo knocked me out before that."

"Oh really?" Ichigo glared," Well I don't mind doing it again!"

Ichigo then jumped on Ryou and started beating him to a pulp until the other girls pulled her away. Ryou was knocked out on the bed.

"The others better find us soon before Ichigo-san gives poor Shirogane-san brain damage," Lettuce said.

* * *

"Ready?" Kish said," NOW!"

With a wave of his hand, he, Keiichiro, and Pudding disappeared. They reappeared in front of the 4Kids building along with a bunch of other kids. Pudding immediately went to the highest place she could find and stood on top.

"Welcome all Tokyo Mew Mew supporters na no da! Today we are going to rid the world or evil dubbers and save our friends no da! The only way to do it is…."

"Oh my god!" shouted Sakarambo-chan," It's Kish!"

"It's Keiichiro in person!" screamed Kiwi-chan and Colada-chan together.

All the girls started rushing towards Kish and Keiichiro. With the exception of the Ryou, Pai, and Tart fans.

"No one likes Pudding na no ka?" Pudding asked.

"We love you!" shouted the rest of the group.

Cherry-san then stood up on the platform which caused everyone to quiet down because of anyone who love Tokyo Mew Mew knows that she is the one who's made one of the best Mew sites around, Neko-Tokyo, and all fans hold her with high respect.

"Thanks Cherry-san," Keiichiro said," Would you do the honors?"

"Sure thing," Cherry-san answered then turned to the group," We all know that it's too late to get this anime a good dub but we can still make them release uncut DVDs. It worked for Yu-Gi-Oh. Now let it work for the Mew Mews! LET'S GO!"

As they all headed towards the building, Keiichiro and Kish handed each of them special Mew Mew weapons just for the occasion. Each one was unique and different. When did Keiichiro have the time to make them, even I don't know and I'm the one who's writing this story!

* * *

Ichigo was now pacing back and forth like crazy. Mint was drinking cold tea from a can since it was the closes thing she could get to her afternoon tea and Zakuro was just sitting and watching Ichigo act stupid.

"If I don't get out soon, I'm going to go crazy!" Ichigo shouted.

"It appears you already have," Pai stated.

"WHAT?" Ichigo started screaming.

"Calm down Ichigo-san," Lettuce said," Pai-san please don't do anything to provoke her."

"Alright," Pai said. Then he sat down on the floor.

It was nothing but silence for the next couple of minutes but then…BOOM! The explosion was so intense that it shook the whole building.

"What was that?" Tart asked.

Keiichiro and the others stormed into the building by blowing up the door. The employs, being the spineless cowards that they are, started hiding under desks, jumping out of windows, and running into rooms and locking the doors. Keiichiro noticed one of the employs that hadn't escaped yet.

"Stop him!" Keiichiro commanded.

"Got it!" Everybody shouted.

"Ribbon Cherry Tornado!" (Cherry-san)

"Ribbon Kiwi Splash!" (Kiwi-chan)

"Ribbon Lime Twist!" (Mew Raimu)

The attack stunned the poor, pitiful employ and Keiichiro grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where are the Mew Mews being held!" Keiichiro commanded.

"On…the second floor," the man shook," In the smallest room."

"Oh no!" Keiichiro realized," Ryou doesn't do well in crowded places."

Ichigo and the others heard what sounded like screaming and booms from the bottom floor.

"What's going on?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro and the others made it to the second floor. Keiichiro then took out a wand. He then called out his attack as it glowed.

"Ribbon Chocolate Wave!"

Then the whole door on the side of the room blew up. When all of the smoke cleared, Lettuce looked up and saw a figure coming towards them. She then realized who it was.

"Akasaka-san," Lettuce confirmed," You came!"

"I'm not the only one," Keiichiro said.

Just then Kish popped up from out of nowhere and kissed Ichigo.

"I'm here Koneko-chan!" Kish declared.

This was only greeted by a slap in the face and a few snickers from Pai and Tart. Then Tart looked behind Keiichiro and saw a familiar looking monkey girl behind him.

"Pudding-chan!" Tart yelled.

"Tar-tar-kun!" Pudding shouted.

They rushed to hug each other but ending head butting each other instead. They both fell on the floor. Tart then grabbed Pudding and snuggled close to her.

"I was afraid that they were going to take you too," Tart said.

"You're so nice Tar-tar-kun na no da," Pudding giggled.

Then they started kissing. O.O Everyone stared wide-eyed. Keiichiro stood in front of them then grabbed them both by the collars.

"Stop it. This is supposed to be a children's story!"

"Gomen," they both said together.

"How were you guys able to break in?" asked Mint.

"It seems we have a lot of fans who were willing to help out," Keiichiro answered," In speaking of which we should help them in the fight! Minna-san Henshin!"

MEW MEW MINT!

MEW MEW LETTUCE!

MEW MEW ZAKURO!

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!

METAMORPHO-SIS!

They all transformed and went out of the room along with Kish, Pai, and Tart. Keiichiro then noticed that Ryou was unconscious on the bed.

"Oh my god!" Keiichiro exclaimed and went and shook Ryou crazy," Ryou wake up!"

Ryou opened his eyes and looked up. Keiichiro sighed in relief but was short lived.

"Daddy!" Ryou yelled and started hugging him.

Keiichiro stared in shock. Then he hesitantly patted Ryou on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo and the other Mew Mews, along with the fans, went to the third floor where they noticed a hall of rooms much like the ones they were in.

"What do you think are in there? More captives?" Mint asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to find out," Anti-MMP Otaku shouted from the crowed. She went and opened the door.

Ichigo stepped inside and saw three little girls. One had red hair, the other one blue, and the last one brown.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Doremi Harukaze," the girl answered," These are my friends Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Sunoo."

"Fujiwara?" Mint stated," Is she related to you Onee-sama?"

"Not that I know of," Zakuro answered.

Ichigo then heard and explosion not far off. She looked outside the room and saw everyone's favorite short shorts hero!

"Ao no Kishi (Blue Knight)!" Ichigo said," How did you get here?"

"I was captured too," he answered.

"Have you seen Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry," Blue Knight reassured her," I made sure that he's safe."

"Thank goodness."

"What are you guys doing here," asked Anti-MMP Otaku.

"We are next on their list for dubbing," Doremi explained," The decided to take us early. We aren't the only ones."

"She's right!" shouted Cherry-san," I just found Sonic X!"

"Shaman King characters are in this room!" called Cheeseisawsome.

"There's F-Zero in here," said Keisha.

"Megaman EXE!" shouted Asako-chan.

"One Piece!" screamed Ichigo-loves-Kisshu.

"Oh my god, it's Yu-Gi-Oh!" yelled Sapphire Angels Devil.

"What's in this last room na no ka?" Pudding wondered.

Tart opened it to reveal a rather battered up and tangled-haired Pikachu. Just then a boy with dark, spiky hair came out.

"THE DOOR'S OPEN!" he shouted," Thank you! I haven't been out in 7 years!"

"It's Satoshi/Ash from Pokemon," stated Chibi Fluffy Muffin.

All of the original characters that 4Kids had captured were now all together.

"This Kahn guy is going to pay," Satoshi declared," I'm going to send Lizardon (Charazard) after him."

"Not if I send him to the Shadow Realm first," growled Yami Yugi.

"I'll use the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic grinned.

"How about we use all of our powers?" Ichigo suggested.

"That'll work!" Everyone shouted.

Just then Kish got everyone's attention.

"Where's Keiichiro and that blond dude?" he asked.

"He must still be trying to help Shirogane," Ichigo concluded," I'll go get them."

* * *

The Blue Knight followed her to the second floor. But the sight that they saw was a rather silly yet disturbing one. Keiichiro was now cuddling on Ryou.

"Daddy woves you," Keiichiro cooed.

"That's more disturbing than my short shorts!" Blue Knight cried.

Keiichiro threw Ryou off him and laughed in embarrassment. Ryou then was knocked to his senses.

"What happened?" Ryou asked," Where is everyone?"

"Akasaka-san busted us out and we just found the room to Kahn's office," Ichigo answered.

"Kahn!" Ryou shouted. The he started running at high speed to the third floor.

At the top everybody was in front of the door to the president of 4Kids' office. Ryou had managed to go through the crowd and was now next to the door, picking the lock.

"Kahn, you're all mine!"

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued…)


	8. Help From Special Anime Characters

AN: Wow! 139 reviews. Arigatou Gozaimashta!

* * *

Chapter 8

It's been a good half an hour and Ryou is still picking at the lock. Now the crowd is starting to get restless…Well, not really. Most of them are flirting with some anime originals.

"I can't believe I'm cuddling on the original Tao Ren! " Fairy Godmoose giggled.

"It's more like squeezing," Tao gasped," Please, let go!"

"I got Malik-sama!" shouted Spiritkitsune!

"I got Bakura-sama!" screamed ForbiddenFox

"Let's play with them!" they both said together.

"HELP!" yelled Malik and Bakura

"I'm glad that I'm not them right now," commented Atemu(Yami no Yugi).

"Not for long," said Enjie Yekcam.

"Oh dear!"

"Yo, it's Yoh! Yo, it's Yoh! Yo, it's Yoh!" chanted Lil' Lilo as she grabbed Yoh and swung him around in circles.

Ryou was running out of items to use. He tried everything from lock picks to blowtorches (don't ask me where he got one). When all seemed lost, a light bulb appeared above his head thanks to Cherry-san… holding one above his head. There was one thing he hadn't used yet.

"Keiichiro, I need _it_," Ryou requested.

"What do you mean?" Keiichiro asked.

"You know," he explained," The thing that you put on when no one is looking."

"SHH!" Keiichiro panicked," I'm wearing it now. It's the only thing keeping my hair up since all of my ribbons are in the wash!"

"I've been using it for a while and it picked every lock I needed to get in to," Ryou stated.

"But I'm wearing it!" Keiichiro cried.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Ryou demanded and without waiting pulled a hair clip off of Keiichiro's ponytail.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro screamed," It's a curse to have my hair down like this. Don't you remember last time?"

"No. What happened?"

"Look! Kei-kun's soft, silky hair is down!" shouted Kiwi-chan and Colada-chan," Let's grab it!"

They stampeded, along with other Keiichiro fans, and started to grab his hair and rubbed it against their faces. Some were even smelling it.

"What do you use on it?" asked one of the fans, "Tell us!"

"He uses a special shampoo that I make myself," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Pai asked out of curiosity.

"How could you not know who I am? Everyone with a good since of taste should know that I, the great Ayame Sohma, would be the only one to be able to give this fine young man the best hair products around! Hahahahaha!"

Mew Mew fans stared at disbelief when they saw Ayame come out of nowhere and was standing right next to Keiichiro.

"Oh yeah," Ayame remembered," Here's you new supply of my original herbal shampoo. And you're new café uniform is completed. Come by my shop later to pick it up. Ta ta!"

Ayame then just disappeared. Keiichiro saw that everyone was staring at him now.

"This is embarrassing," Keiichiro mumbled.

"Uhh," on of the fans started," Can you give me his phone number. I want my hair to be silky smooth like yours too!"

"Me too!" shouted everyone else as Keiichiro blushed.

"Oh that's what happened last time," Ryou remembered and just stood there for a few seconds," Oh well."

With Keiichiro's trusty hair clip, Ryou was finally able to pick the lock. Keiichiro grabbed the clip and immediately put his hair back up. Ryou grabbed the doorknob and whammed into the door to slam it open only to find himself lying on the ground due to the impact he had against him and the door.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"I'm guessing that he has locks on the other side of the door too," Kish said as he teleported next to them.

"Then let's just blast it open!" Ichigo demanded.

"Leave that to us!" all of the fans shouted along with the original anime characters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred Khan was sitting behind his desk and looking at Lettuce clips and pics on his computer.

"I wonder what sort of new special treatment I should give Bridget next," he said to himself," Maybe another attack. Or maybe I should leave the beginning part of her transformation intact."

Wesley was talking to one of the employees on his cell phone and grew pale.

"Um…sir," he started," We have a problem."

"What is it?"

Before he could answer, there was a rumbling sound coming from the other side of the door.

Ribbon Apple Surprise! (Naoko Tasaki)

Staff Blueberry Whirlwind! (rikacreator)

Ribbon Lime Rhythm! (Mew Raimu)

Ribbon Vanilla Cookies! (Mew Vanilla)

The Atemu, Bakura, and Malik took out their card decks.

Black Magician! (Atemu)

Man-Eater Bug! (Bakura)

Ribbon Blackberry Spike! (ForbiddenFox)

Winged Dragon Ra! (Malik)

Ribbon Orange Tang! (Spiritkitsune)

Satoshi sent Lizardon, Pikachu, Fushigidane (Bulbasaur), and Zenigame (Squirtle).

"Use Flame Cannon, Thunder, Razor Leaf, and Hydro Bomb!"

Ribbon Mint Echo!

Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!

Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

Indigo Comet Blade!

Fuu-Rai-Sen! (Pai)

Hyou-Rai-Kyu! (Tart)

Ryu-Tou! (Kish)

* * *

Sonic then grabbed a Chaos Emerald and blasted through the door. Ryou and Keiichiro were the first to get in. When they got there they saw the master of evil himself, Kahn, sitting peacefully in his seat while Wesley was cowering behind a window curtain.

"So you finally managed to escape and along with all of the other captives," Kahn stated," But don't you think that what you guys did was a little overkill to that door?"

Everyone turned back (besides the ones who were still outside the room) and noticed that they made a gigantic hole in the wall.

"Who cares!" Ryou asked," You're days of messing up good anime are over! Keiichiro give me my weapon!"

"What weapon?"

"You did make one for me did you?"

"Uhh…nope!"

"You made one for everyone else but not for me!"

"Sorry. It slipped my mind."

"Don't worry! Since you are a frequent customer of mine, I decided to help out!" said the all familiar voice of Ayame.

"Not again," Keiichiro moaned.

Ayame appeared again but this time with Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu. This of course caused more of an uproar from the fans.

"Oh my god it's Prince Yuki!"

"It's Kyon-Kyon!"

"It's Haru!"

(Me: It's Ayame! cowers in embarrassment)

"Why am I even here!" asked Kyo.

"I don't see what's so tough about some girly boy and an orange-topped freak," Wesley said, peeking from his curtain.

"WHAT!" they both said together.

After a rather bloody, violent brawl that I'd rather not describe they took poor little pitiful Wesley and threw him out the window.

"No one calls me girly," Yuki said.

"If the other dubs are like this then I don't mind beating them up," Kyo stated.

"I'll join in too," Haru agreed," This man thinks he can change everything that makes an anime great but we'll show him that there is nothing compared to the originals."

"How wonderful!" Ayame cheered," I go to Kei-kun's café and prepare a party for when you guys return!"

"That's just like him," Yuki commented as his brother left," But I think it's best that he wasn't here."

Kish appeared in front of the crowed.

"You're going to pay for giving me a bad rep! Prepare for the beating of your life!"

"You guy may have tough reinforcements but you'll never get past this," Kahn said," DUBS…ATTACK!"

Right when he said that, all of the Mew Mew dubbed characters appeared, besides Wesley, along with dubs from the other animes that they took over. Everyone stayed still, waiting for the other team to move first. Then Kahn made a bold move and went up to Lettuce and kissed her.

"Lettuce-sama!" Pai yelled in shock.

Lettuce, surprised that she got kissed by someone probably three times her age, fainted. Pai went beside her.

"Don't worry," Kahn laughed," After I win this battle, I'll have her all to myself."

"You will not!" Pai growled," FUU-RAI-SEN!"

The attack hit the dubbed Shigeru Ookido(Gary Oak) from Pokemon (AN: YIPEE!)

"ATTACK!" shouted Kahn.

The dubbed Mews went to the front of the battle.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In Your Face!"

"Everyone let's go!" Ryou commanded," This will be the final fight! The fate of all good anime rests on this!"

"Right," Ichigo agreed.

"Anime no mirai ni gohoshi suru, Nyaa!" (For the future of anime, we'll be of service, Nyaa!)

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued…)


	9. Fight to the Finish Part 1

AN: 181 reviews! Thankies! I've been having writers block again. I wasn't sure to make the attack quick or do it slow and painful. Warning: I'm awful at writing fight scenes.

Chapter 9

"ATTACK!"

The originals and dubs started charging towards each other and started brawling. Kyo looked around for anyone good to beat up on.

"Which wimp should I pick?"

He looked around and spotted Ash hugging Gary and crying.

"You can't leave me!" yelled Ash," Without you, I don't have anyone try to beat in Pokemon battles and…I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"How pathetic," Kyo stated," HE'S MINE!"

He then picked Ash up by his shirt collar and started to punch him silly. Then he tossed him up in the air and kicked him out the window. Yuki and Haru were busy taking care of Luffy and Zolo.

"Someone, hug me!" demanded Yuki.

"I will," answered Tempermental Otaku. She went up and grabbed Yuki, turning him into a rat. Yuki then climbed up in Luffy's leg and into his clothes and started tickling him.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" yelled Luffy as he started staggering. He then lost his balance and fell out the window (AN: This is what most of them will end up doing Oo). Yuki jumped off him just in time and transformed back, which caused a lot of fangirls to swoon.

"IT'S YUKI IN THE NUDE!"

Haru, being the cool guy that he is, managed to take the swords away from Zolo.

"Give them back you two-toned-haired freak!" Zolo shouted.

"What did you call me?" Haru asked. Then he went "black" and started chasing Zolo around like a maniac, swinging the swords in his hands.

"Who are you?" asked the Blue Knight.

"I'm Mark"

"You don't sound a thing like me!"

Ichigo stared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Uhh," Blue Knight stammered," I mean you don't sound like Mew Ichigo's boyfriend!"

"So what?" Mark replied.

"Time for you to go you nature loving freak!" Blue Knight commanded, " Indigo Comet Blade!"

The attack hit Mark and he practically exploded. Pudding and Tart saw the whole thing.

"Cool! He combusted!" They shouted together.

"But Ao No Kishi," Ichigo started to ask, "Wouldn't that also make Aoyama-kun a nature loving freak?"

"I never thought of that!" Blue Knight started to panic.

Lettuce was still passed out on the floor. Right when she was drifting back to the land of the living, she felt someone kick her on her side. She rolled over on the floor and woke up in shock. She looked up and saw Bridget above her.

"Get up you piece of trash!"

"I'm not trash!" Lettuce

"No, you're not, "Bridget replied," You're just a weak person who wouldn't have made it in life without her Mew friends."

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"DEEPSEA SURGE ATTACK!"

The attacks collided and exploded into bubbles on impacted. Bridget charged forward and put her arm around Lettuce's neck.

"Khan is mine, not yours. So stay away from him!"

"I don't want him!"

"You are so pathetic," Bridget remarked," You are weak, feeble, and unreliable. Face it!

You don't deserve to be part of the group!"

"FUU-HYOU-SEN!" (Windy Ice Fan)

The attack hit Bridget in the back and she collapsed. Pai showed up next to Lettuce.

"She's not pathetic and not weak for I'm with her!"

"Pai-san."

Sonic and Shadow were facing their dubbed counterparts. After managing to take the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Which do you prefer? The Red one or the Blue one?"

Shadow smiled, "The Red one will do just fine!"

They grabbed the emeralds and, by using its powers, slammed into dub Sonic and Shadow. They blasted trough the wall rammed the dubs into the ground.

Mint and Zakuro were facing off with Renee and Corina. Amme Moto, Mew Ami, and Kitty Help were there to assist.

"PURPLE DAGGER!"

"HEART ARROW!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LEMON SHOCK!"

"STRAWBERRY SUNDAE SURPRISE!"

"ORANGE SLICE SPLASH!"

Since the good guys had the upper hand, their attacks went through the dubs and knocked them unconscious. Pudding and Tart were having their own fun confusing Kiki and Tarb with their acrobatics. Momiji popped up out of nowhere in front of them. Kyo saw him.

"What are you doing here brat!"

"Don't be so mean! I saw you guys leave and I followed you. I wanted to have fun too!"

"Fine. Just hang around those other brats."

"YIPEE!" Momiji went to Pudding and Tart," I know a good way to make them happy! Let's sing a song!"

Momiji whispered the lyrics in their ears and they all started to sing.

"Yuuhi you yama ni

Teru teru Momiji

Kaeru yatokage ga

Kon'nichi wa"

"Koi no arai

Tabu no ko umani"

"Yuuhi you yama ni

Teru teru Momiji

Kaeru yatokage ga

Kon'nichi wa" (AN: It's Momiji's song that he sings in the hot spring on episode 12 of Fruits Basket. Just incase you didn't know.)

Kiki and Tarb, who couldn't stand the cuteness of the song, covered the ears and cowered in fear. Pudding and Tart saw their opportunity and attacked.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"HISSASTU HOU RAI KYU!" (Certain Kill Gourd Ball)

The Pudding Ring trapped Kiki and Tarb, while Tart's attack blew them up. Then they did a little dance to celebrate.

"Now what do we do?" asked Pudding.

"I don't know," Tart answered.

"Want some candy?" Momiji asked as he took some lollipops out of his pocket.

"Sure!"

They took the lollipops then sat down in a corner watching everyone else fight. They saw Kish and Dren having a brawl of their own along with Pai and Sardon.

"Sorry Romeo but I won't let you beat me," Dren said.

"Your voice makes my ears bleed!" Kish replied," You're giving me a bad name! And what's with this 'Romeo' thing?"

"I don't know," Dren answered," That's the only thing I know how to call males."

"Despite you name, you're dumb!" Kish remarked, "RYU TOU!" (Dragon Swords)

"I can't take this nonsense," Pai stated," It's time to get serious. Everyone! I need electric power! Send it to my attack! FUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!" (Stormy Thunder Tornado Formation)

Satoshi was way ahead of him," Pikachu, Ikazuchi! (Thunder)"

"Thunder Ball Battle Chip!" Rockman shouted.

"Summoned Skull!" Atemu called out from his card.

Then all of the attacks combined and came crashing down towards the building, tearing the roof off. Knuckles went up to Pai.

"Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Have you notice that we sound alike?"

"It's probably a seiyuu thing." (AN: They're both voiced by Canna Nobotoshi)

Ryou looked and saw that Khan was trying to get away so he transformed into Alto and jumped on his face. Then he started to scratch him and do his "Kitty Kick".

"Get off me you freak!" Khan yelled.

"It's seems to be your favorite word," Alto said, "You use it in our dub too much!"

"ELLIOT!" Khan screamed.

Elliot came and grabbed Alto and started smacking him. Then he put him in a small container.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro yelled in concern. He ran towards him but found Elliot in the way.

"Stay away or else!" Elliot warned.

Keiichiro stayed calm," You want me to punch you again? If so then this time I'll punch all those teeth out of your mouth!"

Elliot panicked and ran off. Keiichiro went to the container and tried to get Ryou out but nothing seemed to work.

"I can't get you out!" Keiichiro said.

"We have to find some way," Ryou stated," I can't seem to change back and my 10 minutes are almost up!"

MadaMada Tsuzuku (To Be Continued…)

AN: I know Ichigo and some other character didn't get their turn yet. I'm saving that for the next chapter! Thanks so much for your patients!


	10. Fight to the Finish Part 2

AN: Sheesh, it's been 5 months already. Sorry but I kinda got busy. I just got my schoolwork and I'm making my own manga which I hope to publish. I also had writer's block and at times I was just downright lazy XP.

Note: There is a big spoiler warning for Mew Mew Power in this chapter for those of you who haven't seen episode 26 yet.

Chapter 10

"It's no use!" Keiichiro started to panic," I can't find the right combination for this thing!"

"We'll just have to find another way," Ryou replied," I still have a couple of minutes left."

"Well in that case, we'll just have to force our way in!" Kyo said as he went up to the machine and punched the controls," That should do it!"

The machine blinked twice then made then made a buzzing noise," Self destruct in 5 minutes!"

Keiichiro grabbed Kyo and started shaking him," Kyo-san! What in the name of everything that is brownies did you do!"

"I…punched…it!"

"But now, thanks to you, the whole place is going to explode!"

Cherry-san and all of the Ryou fans went over to the machine with looks of concern and some were even crying. There were some that were even trying to break the glass.

"Sorry girls but that glass is bullet proof!" Kahn declared," It's too tough to break."

All of the fans started to cry and they all started protesting at once.

"This can't be happening!"

"You can't do this to him!"

(Kyo: (mumbling) It's not just him. This whole place is going to blow sky high.)

"Let him go!"

"This is the worse thing that could ever happen!"

"And that's because…"

"WE LOVE HIM!"

Just then the machine started to glow and the glass casing started to open up! Ryou squeezed out as fast as he could and changed back. All of the girls were so excited that they all tried to grab Ryou at once which caused him to be at the bottom of a pile of fangirls.

"How did that happen?" Kisshu asked.

Kahn stepped boldly and said," There was never a right combination! The only way to open it was with the power of love!"

Everyone stared at him for a second.

"Talk about cheesy!" The originals and dubs said together. Then they looked at each other and laughed. A second later they started fighting again.

Ryou managed to get out of the fangirl pile thanks to Keiichiro and the Sohmas helping him out. Ryou then wrapped his arms around Keiichiro and started squeezing him to death.

"I was so scared daddy!" Ryou cried," I thought they were going to kill me!"

Keiichiro pushed him off and knocked him on the head," Get a hold of yourself! Don't start losing it now!"

"I need that," Ryou thanked Keiichiro and shook is confusion off.

"What's his problem?" Kyou asked.

"Ryou has a fear of crowed and closed up places," Keiichiro answered.

"At least all of that excitement is over," Kisshu sighed.

The machine still blinked and said," Self destruct in 2 minutes!"

"Except for that," Haru said calmly as he suddenly appeared in front of Kyo.

"I'll make it stop!" Kyo shouted.

He then punched the machine again but this just caused it to sputter and smoke. Then it started to blink faster.

"Self destruct in 20 seconds!"

"You idiot!" Ryou yelled," You only sped up the countdown!"

"Hitting seems to be the only thing that stupid cat knows how to fix things," Yuki joined in.

"You think you could've done any better?" Kyo argued.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Keiichiro screamed much to everyone's surprise. "Kisshu-san, can you teleport everybody out of here?"

"Sure thing!" Kisshu answered.

With a flick of his wrist, everyone disappeared. They all appeared outside of the building right before it exploded. Keiichiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess our work is done," he said happily," Now let's go home!"

Just then Keiichiro heard someone wailing nearby and saw Kahn on his knees, crying over his destroyed building. Keiichiro then realized that all of the dubs were there as well. He then turned madly at Kisshu.

"Why did you take them out too? It would've saved us a lot of time if you kept them in there!"

"Well, you did say 'Everybody'," Kisshu answered while blushing from embarrassment. (AN: You think I was going to end the story with something as lame as that?)

"I guess its back to business," Ryou said," It's time for me to give Elliot a lesson!"

Ryou then went up to Elliot and they both transformed into their cat forms. Then they started "kitty kicking" and scratching each other. All of the fangirls circled around both of them and cheered.

"They're having a cat fight!" They squealed.

"Aren't only girls supposed to have those?" Cherry-san asked.

They both changed back at the same time and started fist-fighting. After a few punches they both collapsed on the ground.

"How are you so good?" Ryou asked.

"I'm almost like you I guess," Elliot answered," Most people say that I was the best one dubbed out of this whole thing. Most of your personality is intact inside me."

"Really?" Ryou asked intrigued while taking a few more gasps of air," I guess you're not that bad. Want to talk?"

"Sure. I'd like that," Elliot answered.

They walked towards Keiichiro's little group of Sohmas and Kisshu. Keiichiro started to freak out.

"That dubby clone brainwashed him!"

"Calm down, Keiichiro. He didn't brainwash me. He wants to talk."

"I wish to improve myself as a character. What should I do?" Elliot asked while giving a respectful bow.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Are cheap-made dubs even able to bow?" Kisshu asked in amazement.

"That's the first time I've ever seen it," Keiichiro replied," I guess you could teach him, Ryou."

"I saved some sandwiches," Ryou said as he took them out of his pocket," How about we talk about this privately?"

"Sure," Elliot said.

The both went off to a bench at the sidewalk and watched the commotion going on.

"I guess that's one less thing to worry about," Keiichiro said.

"But there's one more," a voice said from behind.

Keiichiro turned around to see his dubbed counterpart standing there all beat up and bruised.

"And what makes you think that I'm scared of you?" Keiichiro demanded.

"Because I know your weakness, that's why."

"What weakness?"

"_That_ weakness!" Wesley said as he pointed at Keiichiro's hair.

"Not that!" Keiichiro exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Wesley said as he chased Keiichiro around until he pulled his hairclip out of his hair, leaving Keiichiro's hair down.

"Oh no!"

"Hey, girls!" Kiwi-chan shouted," His hair is down again!"

All of his fangirls started chasing him until finally he gave up. He sat down on the lawn and all of the girls started playing with it. Some were even putting it in a braid.

"Why did I ever decide to let my hair grow long?" Keiichiro asked himself.

"Because, you did if for us fans!" Colada-chan answered for him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wesley laughed in triumph," It looks like I got the best of him!"

"Not necessarily," Yuki remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this," he answered while taking the ribbon off Wesley's hair then waited a few seconds," You don't see any fangirls after you, do you?"

"…YOU'RE RIGHT!" Wesley stared to bawl his eyes out," I'm such a loser! I WANT FANGIRLS! What can I do to change!"

"That's 2 we've converted," Kyo said in amazement.

* * *

Ichigo was still fighting with Zoey with the help of her new-found friend, Angel Mew Mew. They both attacked at the same time.

RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!

RIBBON ANGEL DUST!

Zoey then used her Strawberry Bell to shield herself from the attack causing her weapon to disappear. She then put her hand forward and her Strawberry Bell reappeared. Ichigo did the same and they both tried to attack but Zoey got to it first.

ROSE BELL FULL POWER!

Ichigo got blasted by the attack which caused her to do a backwards flip in the air. She landed cat-like on her feet.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked confused.

"The dub doubled the speed of her attack so it wouldn't take to much screen time for the show," Angel Mew Mew answered," So she'll always be the one who finishes first."

"Well, that's not fair!"

* * *

Ryou and Elliot were now eating sandwiches and drinking soda from a nearby vending machine. They were busy watching the fight…Well maybe only the Ichigo and Zoey part of it.

"They are so hot, aren't they?" Elliot asked.

"Lesson number one," Ryou said," The word I would use would be 'attractive'."

"Got it, boss!" Elliot answered.

"But," Ryou said while grinning," I agree. They are hot!"

Then they both started laughing.

* * *

"I've got an idea, "Ichigo said and whispered something in Angel Mew Mew's ear.

"Got it," she understood.

Ichigo and Zoey faced off again.

"STAWBERRY BELL!" They both shouted.

They both spun around. Zoey, of course, was faster but that was Ichigo's plan.

ROSE BELL FULL POWER!

Ichigo then stopped her attack preparation in the middle and used her Strawberry Bell as a shield.

"Now!"

Angel Mew Mew was right behind Zoey with her attack ready.

RIBBON ANGEL DUST!

The attack managed to hit full-force at Zoey causing her to crash into the ground. She got up looking angry.

"You are so going to pay for trying to harm me! Good thing I got this Blue Aqua with me!"

"Blue Aqua?" Ichigo asked in disgust," Couldn't they at least keep the original name for that. Blue Aqua sounds too…redundant!" (AN: I'm sending 4Kids lame joke back at them!)

Zoey then stretched out her hand.

STRAWBERRY SCEPTER

Ichigo then did the same thing. Kisshu saw all that was happening.

"Take this Koneko-chan!" Kisshu shouted while throwing his Mew Aqua piece towards her.

MEW AQUA ROD…SHINING

STRAWBERRY SCEPTER BLUE AQUA DROPS!

RIBBON AQUA DROPS!

They both shot it at the same time causing an enormous impact of light to surround the whole area. When it finally cleared almost all of the fighters lied on the ground, exhausted. The original Mews got up first followed but the dubs. Then all of the other anime characters did as well. But the originals noticed something. All of the dubs that they defeated before were back!

"How did that happen? Mint asked.

Kahn walked to the middle of the dub group, while holding a laptop.

"I made it happen!" Kahn said," Now matter how many times you kill my dubs, I can just bring them back using my computer controls."

"This is not fair!" Satoshi said, "No wonder I was losing my Pokemon battle with this 'Ash' guy! You were able to strengthen his Pokemon!"

"There's no way you can stop us!" Zoey said," Right, Kahn?"

"That's right!" Kahn answered," I even change my dubs to make them more powerful! Even if they have something about them that I don't like, I can simply change them. Which is not a bad idea. I should start doing that right now."

The dubs looked at him surprisingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sardon asked from the dub crowd.

"What I'm saying is," Kahn started," that if I don't like your attitude, I can simply change you so I'll like you better. Heck, I can just erase you all together and just create a new replicate!"

"That's not right!" Atemu said from the original crowd," They may be dubs but they're real characters too, with feelings!"

"You don't have the right!" Tao agreed," You can't do this to them. You'll make them worse off than what they are right now!"

"They don't care!" Kahn protested," They are mindless dubs who only serve me!"

"But…," Zoey started to say.

"What, Zoey," Ichigo asked.

"What if I'm happy with the way I am?" Zoey finished with tears in her eyes," What if I don't want to be changed by someone else? What if I want to be the best dub Mew leader that I could possibly be? I want to do that my way!"

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued…)


	11. Fight to the Finish Part 3

AN: after dodging flying objects from the readers Another 5 months. Don't worry, this is the last time I'll make you guys wait this long. I've finally finished with my homework for the whole year so the last 2 chapters will come quicker. Plus, now, I know how I'm going to end the story.

Spoiler Alert: There is a slight spoiler with the Blue Knight that has to do with the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 11

"How dare you say that!" Kahn exclaimed.

"It's just," Zoey tried to explain," I do have a few fans out there. What would they think if I suddenly changed into something they don't like. I'd be letting them down!"

"Does it look like I care! This business is all about money! If you don't perform well then the kids won't watch and we lose business! And despite my best efforts, the ratings for your show, Mew Mew Power, aren't going well."

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll have to get rid of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoey asked, shocked.

Kahn remained silent. Suddenly everybody realized what he meant.

"You can't do that!" Keiichiro said as he ran to the front of the group," You can't just create something and then just throw it away! Especially if there are people out there who actually like them as characters!"

"But isn't that what you wanted anyway!" Kahn protested," All of you came here to get rid of them and when there's finally a chance, you object!"

"But they shouldn't go out like this! At least, if they got out by fighting us, they would go out with dignity! It's better to go out with pride, instead of throwing your life away as a pawn for someone who's so selfish that he doesn't care for the feelings of the characters and their fans! You have no right to treat them like that!"

"I have every right! I bought the rights to do with them as I please! I can change them as I want. Heck, I can even sell them to another company! Speaking of which, I just sold Pokemon to the Pokemon USA Company. So, I guess that I don't need them anymore."

Kahn then typed on the keyboard on this laptop and then clicked the 'delete' button. Everyone then turned to the dubbed Pokemon characters, who were now starting to disappear. Ash stared at them and all of this dubbed friends with tears in his eyes. Then he stared angrily at Kahn.

"After all we've done for you, you pay us back by doing this!" Ash cried and screamed angrily at the same time," I thought that, at least, we would make you proud enough to keep us!"

"Like I care. The money that that company gave us will help me make new shows to replace you! Which reminds me, why do I even have theses Shaman King characters with me. I took that out of the lineup ages ago. And F-Zero was a flop too!"

With the click of the 'delete' key, the characters started to disappear. Everyone stared in shock.

"They finished what was needed out of them for me," Kahn said," Besides, you shouldn't worry much about Pokemon. It'll still be around, but the dubs will be recreated. Here's a sample of what's to come!"

He then showed everyone a sample clip of the new dubbed voices. Everyone had a disgusted look on their faces.

"That's just wrong!" Satoshi said," You gave them away to someone who made them worse! You're ruining our reputation!"

"Don't worry!" Kahn said," There will be better shows to replace all of the ones I deleted! As soon and Mew Mew Power is gone, I'll show a dubbed version of Pretty Cure, the new anime that I just bought!"

"STOP THIS NOW!"

Elliot took Kahn by surprise, as he and Ryou turned into cats and knocked down the laptop he was holding. Ryou changed back and picked up the laptop and went to the back of the group. Elliot changed back and pinned Kahn to the ground.

"Now's your chance!" Elliot shouted.

"Let go of me you traitor!" Kahn demanded.

"You're the one who betrayed us!" Elliot yelled back.

"Let's get him everyone!" Ichigo said but then she noticed the dubs stayed motionless.

"What's wrong with you guys? He hurt you! Are you just going to stand by and keep letting him do this to you!"

"Are we even significant?" Zoey asked," Have we never possessed a will of our own? It's supposed to be our job to do what he wants without complaint. Besides, if we're gone nobody would care. Everybody hates us anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We were changed so much," Corina stated," We aren't the characters that the fans love. We're just cheap fakes!"

"And us just standing here being unable to attack our creator," Dren added," Just proves that we have a lack of will."

Elliot was now having trouble holding down Kahn and was now struggling to keep his grip.

"Hurry you guys! I can't hold him!"

"Don't worry Elliot. I got it covered!"

Elliot turned his head to find that Wesley was helping him.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Elliot said shocked.

"I didn't know either," Wesley replied.

The Sohmas then joined the originals.

"You're all a bunch of wimps!" Kyo shouted," Not attacking just because you're afraid of what he might do to you or because you're afraid that no one likes you! I've felt the way you have my whole life but that doesn't stop me from fighting back! Looking at you all sickens me!"

"That's easy for you to say," Mark said," You guys weren't poorly dubbed. From what I hear, Fruits Basket was one of the best dubs out there."

"And because of the way we are," Zoey said," No one will ever truly accept us."

"It doesn't have to be like that!" The Blue Knight said," You are important! If you think that you don't have a will of your own, then make one for yourself! You don't have to blindly follow him! Look at Elliot and Wesley! At least they're fighting back! And, believe it or not, there are people out there who love you and don't want you to leave! That's why you have to fight for your right to exist! And even if you lose the fight in the end, there will be someone who will still love you. Winning or losing the fight is not important. It's how bravely you fought for who you're fighting for that will win others' respect!"

The dubs understood and nodded. Kikki went in front of the dubbed group and jumped excitedly.

"Then let's kick Kahn butt then!" She shouted.

The originals and dubs circled around Kahn, who was still pinned down by Elliot and Wesley. Kikki and Pudding were up first.

RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!

TAMBORINE TRENCH!

Elliot and Wesley jumped out of the way as the two attacks created the gelatin-like wall around Kahn. Then the others joined in.

RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!

ROSE BELL FULL POWER!

RIBBON MINT ECHO!

HEART ARROW!

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

DEEPSEA SURGE ATTACK!

RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!

Then Renee did her attack (AN: I didn't know what to put down since she doesn't say her attack on the show XP).

Then all of the other originals, dubs, and fans attacked as well. When all of the dust cleared they stared surprisingly at Kahn, who wasn't damaged at all.

"How did he..?" Kisshu started to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys are animated characters," Kahn laughed," You can't harm me unless I allow you to!"

"Oh yeah?" the Blue Knight stated," You disgust me! You think that you can escape this?"

The Blue Knight then started to glow in a bright blue light, which caused a force so strong that the wind almost knocked everyone to the ground. Then everyone looked to see that a pale-skinned, long black-haired alien took his place.

"Blue Knight…what happened to you!" Ichigo asked.

"Deep Blue-sama!" Pai exclaimed," You weren't supposed to reveal your true identity to anyone until the appropriate time!"

"What!" Ryou shouted," The Blue Knight is the aliens leader!"

"Say it isn't sooooooooooo!" Keiichiro dramatically said on purpose.

"This isn't good," Taruto said," Now his cover's blown!"

"I wasn't even supposed to know about this!" Kisshu said, "Don't worry! I'll find a way to take care of this."

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto huddled together to discuss what to do about the current situation. Deep Blue faced Kahn, while pointing his sword towards the ground. Then he drove it into the ground causing the ground to split open, knocking everyone off their feet. Kahn managed to grab a nearby tree to keep from being damaged from the attack. The aliens were still in a huddle.

"What are we going to do about this?" Pai asked.

"We have to find a way to erase everybody's memories somehow," Taruto answered.

"Yeah right," Kisshu said," Like there's anything that can do that."

Then the 3 aliens say a conveniently place box on the ground below them.

"What's in it?" Pai asked.

"It says 'Old Kids WB show props'." Kisshu replied.

The checked the inside of the box and came across a prop that looked like a steel bar with a red light on the top and some dark glasses.

"It says here: 'Men in Black memory erasers and glasses. Good for erasing people's memories whenever they see aliens'." Taruto read the card that was next to the supplies.

"This is the biggest coincidence that I've ever came across," Pai said.

The 3 aliens then put on the glasses and turned on the memory erasers and set them on 'minutes'.

"Cover your eyes, fans," Pai said," Since you guys already seem to know the identity of my master."

The fans do so as Pai flashed the memory eraser on the original characters. Kisshu, on the other hand was running around and flashing his memory eraser like crazy and the dubs.

"You didn't see anyting!" Kisshu said, "No alien leader here! No Deep Blue-sama here! You didn't see any alien with long black hair here!"

Then Pai went to Kahn and changed the setting on this eraser to 'days' instead of 'minutes'.

"Sorry but this is for our own good," Pai stated.

Taruto went up to Deep Blue.

"Sorry, Deep Blue-sama," Taruto said, "But you're not even supposed to know who you are yet."

Then Taruto flashed Deep Blue. When Ichigo regained her senses, she saw Aoyama lying on the ground.

"Aoyama-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I don't remember," Aoyama answered.

"Where did the Blue Knight go?"

"Ummmm…"

"It's okay. At least I know that you're safe."

Kahn was sitting on the ground confused. Kisshu , Keiichiro, and the Sohmas went up to him.

"What am I doing here?" Kahn asked.

The group stared and smiled at each other.

"You sent us all here so that you can test our abilities," Keiichiro answered.

"And you weren't satisfied with just watching them fight so you wanted the experience it first hand," Kisshu added.

"What do you mean?" Kahn asked.

"They mean that you want them all to attack and kick your sorry butt!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh right!" Kahn said and then he stood up," HIT ME!"

"IF YOU SAY SO!" Everybody shouted.

First all of the originals attacked first, then the fans. (AN: Sorry for not putting down all or their attacks. It would've taken too long.)

"You do the honors, guys!" Ichigo said to the remaining dubs.

Then all of the dubs attacked, which caused Kahn to fly up into the air. But, unfortunately, a helicopter flew by and Kahn, realizing what just happened, caught it and climbed in. He then stuck his head out the window, while holding a megaphone.

"You may have won this time but sooner or later, I will get rid of all of you! Now I must leave so I can supervise my next dub victims!"

Everyone stared at the helicopter as it flew out of sight.

"I guess we won," Keiichiro said.

"Yeah but we didn't get what we wanted in the first place," Kisshu noted.

"Maybe or maybe not. If 4Kids gives up the rights for Tokyo Mew Mew, there might be a chance that someday a better company will re-dub it to fit the fans' standards."

"But does that mean that we'll not exist?" Zoey asked.

"Who knows," Ryou answered," I guess that we'll all have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Just remember that there are people that love you and you'll be fine," Ichigo said.

"I guess so," Elliot said.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Keiichiro perked up.

"What's with all the long faces? If I remember, Ayame-san is putting together a party for when we return. We better get going!"

The originals and fans smiled as Pai and Taruto teleported with the back to Café Mew Mew. Keiichiro and Kisshu went to the dubs.

"Do you guys want to come too?" Kisshu asked.

"We can come?" All of them asked.

"Of course you can," Keiichiro answered," We wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you."

"YEAH!" all of the dubs shouted excitedly.

"Let's go then!" Kisshu said and with a wave of his hand they all teleported to Café Mew Mew.

MadaMada Tsuzuku(To Be Continued…)

Only 1 more chapter left. I bet you all are saying "It's about time!" Don't worry. It's not as long as the other chapters so it shouldn't take that long to write. I can't believe that this story is finally about to end. sniffle


End file.
